


That went surprisingly well

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Agreed.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662





	That went surprisingly well

Our story starts in a dragon sanctuary in Romania. Charlie and Norberta Weasley are discussing how well their conversation with their twins went.

Norberta admitted, "That went well surprisingly."

Charlie shrugged. "They're smart kids."

Norberta smirked. "I would say they get it from their mother, but that doesn't exactly work as they're adopted."

Charlie laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they picked up on your intelligence when you were still nursing them."


End file.
